This invention relates generally to an apparatus for removably securing structures to the ground. More specifically, this invention relates to an anchor for removably securing a cover over a trench or hole in the ground.
Access holes are dug in the street or right-of-way to access and locate underground utilities. If the hole must be left unfilled for continuing work the next day or for later inspection, the common practice is to place one or more heavy cover plates of 0.5xe2x80x3-1.25xe2x80x3 steel over the opening in the ground. The cover plates are held in place simply by their sheer weight. Despite the weight, however, the plates may be dislodged by traffic, vibration, or vandalism, leaving an opening in the ground that is dangerous to vehicles, people, and pets who pass by. Material loosened while digging the trench can thus also be exposed, flying into and breaking vehicle windshields. In locations where a plate is likely to be dislodged or must be left for a longer period of time, tar or asphalt is often laid around the perimeter of the cover to further secure it in place. This method is somewhat more secure, but requires additional effort, equipment and materials and makes intentional plate removal messy and more difficult. It is desirable to have a device for securing covers over access holes and trenches.
Holes and trenches come in many shapes, sizes and substrate materials. Holes may be circular or square. Trenches may cut a straight path, or have curves or corners. Some trenches and holes have straight vertical walls, while the walls are sloped in others. The substrate into which the hole or trench is cut may be composed of hard material like rock, or softer material like dirt or sand, into which it is difficult to anchor. For openings cut in asphalt or concrete, the cavity below the opening may undercut the opening, leaving an overhang of asphalt or concrete. A device used to secure covers over these openings must accommodate all sizes and shapes of trenches and holes, as well as a variety of substrate materials.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device which removably secures a cover to the ground. It is another object of this invention to provide a device which secures one or more cover plates to the ground in a way that prevents the cover from being inadvertently dislodged. It is another object of this invention to secure a cover to the ground in a way that it can be easily removed to inspect the hole or trench, or to backfill when work or inspection is complete. It is another object of this invention to provide a device which removeably secures the cover to asphalt, concrete, soil or other surface material. Another object is to provide an anchoring device that is weather resistant.
The present invention provides an earth anchor to secure a cover over a trench or hole in the ground. The device has a retaining cap which is attached to a rod. Extendible arms are connected to the rod below the cap. The end of the rod opposite the cap is inserted into the hole or trench until the cap rests at ground level, either on top of a cover plate or on the ground itself. For large holes, the cap retains separate cover plates over the hole; for small holes, the cap acts as a cover itself. The arms are extended by a jack screw, rack and pinion, or other means until they contact the substrate or underside of the cover plates and clamp the same between the cap and the arms. The cover can be removed by reversing the motion of the jack screw or rack and pinion, and retracting the arms, thereby freeing the device to be removed from the hole.